Speed It Up for Me, Then Take It Real Slow
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Blaine had no clue about Kurt's "Four Minutes" video, but he did know one thing: it was a million times better to see it in person. Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

"Anderson," Wes intoned. "You are late."

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine apologized, tearing at his shin guards. "But you could have warned a guy before calling an emergency rehearsal. I mean, I just got out of soccer practice."

"We can tell," David said, staring pointedly at the sweat stains on Blaine's tee shirt.

Blaine dumped his shin guards on the floor beside the leather chaise; Nick sniffed in disdain and scooted away. "It's Saturday," he said. "Why call for a rehearsal on Saturday?"

"It's a setlist emergency," Wes explained.

Blaine halted, then dragged his hand through his slightly damp curls. "Setlist emergency?" he repeated.

"Uh-huh."

"For regionals?"

"Uh-huh."

"The same regionals that aren't for another two and a half months?"

"The very same."

Blaine huffed. "I regret ever voting that gavel into your hands," he said.

"Don't we all," David said, shaking his head sadly as Wes grinned maniacally and twirled the gavel in his fingers.

Blaine dropped down to the couch, sprawling across the cushions and stretching his sore legs. Nick scooted so far into the arm of the couch he was practically wedged between the cushions. "So what exactly are we doing for this emergency rehearsal?" he inquired. "And if you say choreography, I shall stuff that gavel in unspeakable places. I am not up for hopping in rhythm for the next hour."

"This is about a song that I think we should do for regionals," Wes said. He paced up and down the choir room in front of the council table, hands clasped behind his back. Since it was Saturday, he was dressed in loose jeans and a brown tee shirt that said "I Have a Black Belt in Crazy."

_I'm not sure about the black belt, but I'm rather confident about the crazy, _Blaine thought, flexing his sore feet inside his shoes. "So what's this amazing song?" he asked aloud.

"Well, we all saw how New Directions danced us into oblivion at sectionals," David said. "In my personal opinion, I think that's the only reason they tied with us. Their vocals were adequate, but their choreography was impeccable."

Several other Warblers nodded. "We need to step it up," Wes said. "Literally. I mean, we need to get all Channing Tatum up in here. We need a dance number. Something dynamic…exciting…modern."

"So that's why we have Madonna," David said, hefting a pile of sheet music. He handed the stack to Trevor, who took a packet and handed it down the row.

"Madonna?" Jeff said, wrinkling his nose.

"We saw an excellent interpretation of this song last spring," Wes said. "Granted, it wasn't necessarily a choir performance, and it certainly wasn't a capella, but their choreography was stunning and I think we could take a cue from them."

"Goodness knows we could use some choreography help," David said under his breath. "If we do another step-hop-snap combination, I'm going to scream."

Blaine frowned. "You really want us to sing 'Four Minutes'?" he said. "All of Madonna's music, and you choose the duet she sang with Justin 'Former Mouseketeer' Timberlake?"

"It's a good song," Wes defended.

"They used it in the end credits of Get Smart."

"Which was a good movie," David added. "And Justin Timberlake is a genius on Saturday Night Live."

"His ability to put his dick in a box should have no say on our setlist choices," Blaine complained. "Come on, really? We have to do this?"

"At least give it a try," Wes said. "Besides, it's a great opportunity for duet work. And you like duets, right?"

"Hey, are you just giving him a solo?" Jeff complained. "He already got 'Teenage Dream' and 'Hey Soul Sister.' Why should he get this one?"

Wes rounded on Jeff with a glower. "Uh-oh," David mumbled under his breath.

"Number one: Blaine can sing and has excellent stage presence," Wes said, ticking the reasons off on his fingers. "Number two: I never said I was giving it to him. And number three: you are famous for being the Warbler with seven failed solo auditions. Seven. You have the vibrato of an elderly goat and the stage presence of a potato. There's a reason we make you stand in the back and sing the tenor II part."

Jeff shrank back, properly chastised.

David cleared his throat. "When everybody's here, we'll run through it," he said. "I think we're just waiting on Kurt."

"Why're you waiting on me?"

Blaine glanced over his shoulder as Kurt walked into the choir room. He was dressed more casually than he had ever seen him before- tight jeans, a soft white v-neck tee shirt, and red Converses. And it looked like his typically impeccable hair was slightly rumpled.

"We can't sing without our favorite countertenor," Wes said gaily. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep studying," Kurt confessed, rubbing the faint red mark on his cheek. Blaine did his best to resist the thought that screamed _oh god he's still sleepy and probably cuddly and oh look at his bedhead I just want to pet it. _Instead, he merely offered Kurt a warm smile as he sat down opposite him. Kurt smiled sleepily back, the dimple showing slightly in his cheek.

David handed Kurt a stack of sheet music. "We're trying a new song," he explained. "We need to pump up our choreography, and let's face it, 'Hey Soul Sister' isn't exactly well-suited for enthusiastic dancing."

"Mm-hm," Kurt said. His eyes lit up when he saw the sheet music. "Ooh. I like this one."

"Well, at least someone does," Wes said. "Blaine isn't a fan."

Kurt frowned. "But it's a good song," he said.

"I can give it a try," Blaine stammered.

"Good," David said. He clapped his hands. "Everybody up! You can't sing properly when you're sitting!"

Blaine obeyed, shuffling into place. Somehow he ended up directly across from Kurt, and somehow he didn't mind.

They ran through the song once, sight-reading their lines. Blaine ended up singing the baritenor harmony line; Kurt sang the melody with the tenors. During the first run-through, Blaine focused on singing his part, but during the second, he unconsciously snuck a glance at Kurt.

Kurt wasn't even looking at his sheet music. He sang the melody word- and note-perfect, a slightly amused smile playing on his lips. Blaine suddenly wished he could just tune everyone out and hear just Kurt singing. Curse those Warblers and their delicious harmonies.

It wasn't until the middle of the third run-through that Blaine realized that Kurt was dancing. Well, maybe not full-out flashy choreography, but he was at least moving to the music in a very specific, almost well-rehearsed way. And it was…intriguing, to say the least. He had never suspected Kurt's special skills included hip rolls.

They finished the third run-through and waited expectantly for Wes's list of vocal grievances, only to find him staring at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel?" he said. "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

Kurt looked up from his music, his dewy eyes wide and innocent. "Hm?" he said. "Why?"

David grinned. "Were you dancing?" he asked.

Kurt blushed just a little bit. "Um…well…I didn't mean to…" he stammered.

"Do you have some ideas for choreography?" Wes inquired. "Our dance background is not nearly as extensive as our vocal training, and we could use all the help we can get."

The color in Kurt's cheeks steadily turned closer to the same shade as his shoes. "Well, I, um…"

"Yes?" David encouraged, gesturing him to go on.

"I performed this with the Cheerios," Kurt blurted out.

"What does delicious breakfast cereal have to do with Madonna?" Trevor wondered aloud.

Nick elbowed him. "Shut up," he said. "Cheerios suck."

"No, they-"

"So Kurt," Wes interrupted. "You've performed this before."

Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably as the Warblers stared at him. "Uh…yes," he said. "I was the lead male vocalist for a…performance."

"What kind of performance?" David said.

Blaine frowned. He knew that look in Wes's eyes- the maniacal gleam that meant he was up to something. This did not bode well.

"Cheerleading," Kurt said, brushing his hair off his forehead. He held his chin up with his typical bravado, but his face had turned scarlet. "The McKinley Cheerios are national champions. We performed 'Four Minutes' for the state competition."

Blaine stared at him. He was lost at the word "cheerleading."

"So you won?" Wes said.

Kurt smiled, one corner of his mouth tipping up more than the other. "Naturally," he said.

Blaine was still lost on "cheerleading."

"Do you still remember all the choreography?" David said.

"Well, yes, but it's going to be tricky downsizing a cheer routine for thirty experienced gymnasts for us to perform," Kurt said warily.

Wes brandished his gavel in David's face. "David! Get the girlfriend!" he ordered.

David leaned back. "I'll call her, just don't hit me with that thing," he said.

"Why do we need David's girlfriend?" Kurt asked as David hit speed dial and wandered off to make his call.

"Lucy's the head cheerleader for the St. Liliana's cheer squad," Wes explained. "If we can get her over here, the two of you can team up to rechoreograph the number for us."

"We could always call up Sebastian," Nick suggested. "He's Lucy's co-captain, and I'm pretty sure he's on campus this weekend."

"No, he's in Cabo with his parents," Wes said dismissively.

Kurt straightened. "There are boys on the St. Liliana's squad?" he said.

"Oh, yeah," Trevor said. "There's like six of them. Somebody's dad sued like ten years ago because his kid wanted to cheer, but there's not an all-male squad. So we combine with the girls' squad."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Are…are they holding auditions any time soon?"

Wes grinned. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well, I liked cheering," Kurt stammered. "I sort of…miss it."

"Lucy's the head cheerleader, so maybe if you're good and you sweet-talk her into it, she'll let you on the squad," Wes said.

Blaine's brain still wouldn't allow him to go much farther than "cheerleader," but it was at least helpfully providing him images of Kurt in the male Saints uniform- tight short-sleeved shirt with the school monogram in gold, tight sky blue pants with navy side stripes, pristine white sneakers with blue detailing.

"They're a pretty good competition squad, too," Nick offered. "They lost to you guys at state, but the judges loved their routine."

Fantastic. Now his brain was replaying the Saints' performance from the state competition, but instead of Lucy dancing the lead to Mayday Parade's cover of "When I Grow Up," his thought process helpfully substituted Kurt.

It was not so helpful.

Wes frowned. "Blaine? Are you all right?" he asked.

Blaine blinked. "Fine," he said. "Fine. Just fine. Tired from practice. That's all."

David walked in, waving his phone. "Well, I just talked with the girlfriend," he said.

"And?" Wes said impatiently.

"And she's on her way over," he said. "She says to meet her in the gym in half an hour, prepared to cheer."

Jeff groaned loudly.

"You heard it, gentlemen," Wes said, waving his gavel. "Get your cheerleading attire on and head out to the gym."

"Speaking of which," David said. "Kurt. Lucy says you need to have your uniform on."

Kurt halted in the doorway, still rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What?" he said.

"You do still have your McKinley Cheerios uniform, don't you?" Wes said.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Lucy says you have to wear it," David said. "She's coming in uniform too; she says as the two only real cheerleaders you have to look like leaders."

"But-"

Wes gestured the rest of the Warblers into the hall, gave Kurt a final push towards the junior dorm wing, and closed the choir room doors behind them. "Go!" he said. "Go, quickly, before Lucy gets here! Because she'll been in head cheerleader mode, and believe me, she's scary like that!"

"She's like five feet tall," Trevor objected.

"She's five feet of fury," David said solemnly. He glanced over his shoulder. "Blaine? Aren't you coming?"

Blaine struggled to hold onto both his soccer gear and his train of thought. "Uh, yeah," he said straggling behind David and Wes to the senior dorms. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Wes smirked wickedly. "You'd better hurry," he said. "The sooner you get to the gym, the sooner you get to see Kurt in a cheerleading uniform."

"That means nothing to me," Blaine said easily.

David shook his head. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he said. "You're such a liar."

"I am not," Blaine protested. "I am not fazed by the thought of Kurt in a cheerleading uniform."

Wes and David breezed past him as he unlocked his dorm room door. "Such a liar," Wes said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and retreated to the safety of his room. He had just enough time to take a shower and throw on a clean Dalton phys ed shirt and a pair of navy track pants, but not enough to fix his hair.

_That's just going to have to do, _he thought as he jammed his feet into his sneakers. He had to get to the gym in just a few minutes, and he wasn't dumb. He saw what happened the last time Lucy got angry, and it certainly wasn't pretty.

Most of the Warblers were lounging around the bleachers in their gym clothes. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the bottom row to sit beside Nick. "Where's our esteemed council?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out how the sound system works," Nick said, pointing to the trio perched in the sound booth.

"Ah," Blaine said.

The back double doors of the gym swung wide open and David's petite redheaded girlfriend strolled in. "Hello, gentlemen," Lucy called.

Wes's tall blonde girlfriend followed her in. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to run the sound system," Jo said.

Wes popped out of the sound booth. "Oh, thank God, baby, come fix this," he said. Jo rolled her eyes.

Lucy strutted over to the bleachers and put her hands on her hips. She was dressed in the female Saints cheer uniform- sky blue and navy long sleeved crop top, short straight sky blue skirt, white cheer shoes, and a sky blue ribbon in her long ponytail. "Are you boys properly warmed up?" she asked.

"No, should we be?" David said.

Lucy scowled and beckoned sharply to David, Wes, and Trevor, who descended from the sound booth with sheepish looks on their faces. "Yes," she said. "Are you stupid? You can't cheer properly if you're not warmed up."

Wes looked pained. "Jo, can you make her stop being so mean?" he said.

Jo sat down at the sound board and propped her feet up. "Nope," she said cheerfully. "I'm just here to run the sound system and laugh at you boys."

Wes glowered at her. Lucy clapped her hands. "All right boys, to the floor," she said. Blaine obeyed, his sore legs protesting with every step. "Stop complaining! You complain, I kick you! Understand?" "And she means it," David muttered under his breath.

Lucy glanced around. "Where's Kurt?"

"I'm here."

Blaine looked across the gym. Kurt peeked around the door so only his head was visible. "Why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

Kurt's cheeks were violently pink. "I don't want to come out," he confessed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Kurt, baby, either you come out on your own, or I will drag you out," she said. "Probably by the hair."

"No, not the hair!" Kurt blurted out.

Lucy folded her arms and tapped her toes impatiently. Kurt slunk out from behind the door and inched across the gym floor.

_Oh, _Blaine thought. _Oh, I, uh…_

Try as he might, he couldn't get his thoughts to actually function. He had seen Kurt in all sorts of outfits, and while he was fairly certain he was quite attracted to him already, but he had never seen him in the clingy confines of his red, black, and white Cheerios uniform. And was that…was that an armband? Yep, that was an armband.

_Oh, dear sweet mercy…_

Lucy hugged Kurt. "Oh, you look so cute!" she exclaimed. Kurt ducked his head; his cheeks had turned the approximate shade of a tomato. She spun on her toes and rounded back on the boys. "Now! All of you! Herkie stretches!"

"What the _what_?" Trevor said.

Lucy folded her arms and glared. "Kurt. Demonstrate a herkie stretch."

"Do I have-"

"Yes."

Kurt sighed heavily and sat down on the floor in a wide straddle, then tucked his left leg back. "See? That's a herkie stretch," Lucy said. "All of you. On the floor. Do it."

The other Warblers groaned loudly as they plunked to the floor and attempted to stretch. None of them were nearly as flexible as Kurt, and definitely not as flexible as Lucy. Blaine did his best, but he couldn't do much at all.

It also didn't help that he was sitting directly behind Kurt, and every time he bent over he could see a little bit of skin right above the waistband of his pants. It was…distracting, to say the least.

Lucy ran them through twenty minutes of stretches, most of them involved bending one's legs in directions they were never meant to stretch- at least, if you were an average male. Apparently Kurt was above average, because he was able to pull what Lucy called a "heel stretch" without batting an eye.

"Lu, are we done yet?" David whined.

"We're done with stretching, if that's what you mean," Lucy said, pulling herself easily out of the Russian splits. "I think it's time to try some choreography. If you think you can handle it."

"I doubt we can," Jeff mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" Wes said, whipping around and brandishing his gavel in Jeff's face. "We are going to do this!"

Jeff hopped back. "Where were you hiding that thing?"

"Gentlemen, if you don't get up and start dancing, I will kick you! All of you!" Lucy said.

"And she means it," David warned.

Lucy lined them up in two staggered rows. "We'll worry about actual formation later," she said. "Now, Kurt, how did it start?"

Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, um," he said. "Well, I was one of the vocalists, so my choreography was a little different, but I think I still remember what the cheerleaders did."

"Show me," Lucy said.

Kurt sighed, turned his back to them with his feet apart, raised his right arm, and demonstrated a series of sharp moves that mostly involved his hips. Blaine's mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Hold up," Trevor said. "My hips were not meant to move like that."

"How can Kurt's?" Nick marveled. Blaine shot him a glare.

"Well, the uh, the routine is mostly hip work," Kurt said.

Lucy was unfazed. "We'll just have to make them get used to it," she said. David groaned loudly. "Now, it's like this?"

She copied his movements. Kurt nodded. "Your hands are in blades, though," he said.

"In what?" Wes said.

"Blades," Lucy said, holding her hand out flat. "In cheerleading your hands are always in fists or blades. Remember that. All right, boys, now you try."

Lucy counted the eight-counts slowly as the rest of the Warblers tried to keep up with Kurt's movements. Blaine struggled to keep up. At least he was doing better than Jeff, who looked like a chicken laying an egg every time he moved his hips.

After a while Lucy just rolled her eyes at them. "You have the basic idea, now let's move on," she said. "We'll perfect it later. Kurt, what comes next?" "Well, this part is a little easier," he said. "It's high V, cross, broken touchdown, arm pump with right knee up, then right turn with arms up."

David's jaw dropped. "This is the easier part?" he demanded.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Lucy said.

"And then every other person did it backwards. You know, start with a low V instead," Kurt explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_?" Wes protested. "This is too much."

"No, it's not," Jo called. "Stop complaining, Wesley."

"Stop bossing me around in front of my peers, Joanna."

"Focus," Lucy hollered. "Jo, play the track. We'll try it from the beginning."

"Who's going to have the solo?" Jeff asked.

"Not you, Jeffrey."

Blaine scratched the back of his neck. "Why not let Kurt take it?" he suggested. "Since he already knows that song."

"That makes sense," David said. "Did you sing the Justin part?"

Kurt flushed and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"He sang the Madonna part," Lucy said helpfully. "I'll sing the Justin part for now, I suppose. You guys need to focus on your dance steps." She pointed to the sound booth. "Jo! Play the track!"

Blaine did his best to mimic Kurt and Lucy. It wasn't going so well, especially when he took into consideration that all he could do was stare at Kurt's swinging hips. And it didn't help much either when Kurt started singing. He sounded completely different- low and sultry and…

Well, his brain helpfully supplied "amazingly sexy," but that was the last thing that he wanted to think about, so he forced himself to think about other things. Like remembering to step right instead of left.

They ran through the number twice, with Kurt singing the Madonna part and Lucy belting the Justin Timberlake lines, but at the end of their second run-through Jo leaned over the sound booth wall with a scowl on her face. "You guys suck," she called.

"Well, gee thanks, darling, love you too," Wes retorted.

"Come up here," Jo said. "I found the original performance on Youtube. Maybe it'll help you figure out what you're supposed to be doing."

Kurt blanched. "That's a great idea," David said. "Everybody up, let's go."

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Aren't you coming?" he said.

Kurt's eyes were wide. "I am going to die," he said.

Lucy laughed and linked her arm through his. "It won't be that bad," she said. "You guys really were great. Now come on."

Blaine followed them up the stairs to the sound booth. The Warblers crammed into the tiny space around Jo and her laptop. "Everyone here?" she said. "Okay, here we go."

She clicked play. Blaine leaned in to get a better look, and nearly fell over Jo's shoulder in surprise. The performance was amazing- the band, the precise cheerleaders, the song, the…

…_Kurt in very tight pants, _he thought.

"That's amazing," David said as the video ended. "Seriously. And we're supposed to attempt something of this caliber?"

"That's the plan," Wes said absently.

Lucy frowned. "Where are all of your stunts?" she said.

"That video is from a pep rally," Kurt explained. "We saved the stunts for the competition."

"It's not a real cheerleading performance without stunts," Lucy said. She whipped around. "Wesley! David! Are you planning on using stunts in your performance?"

Wes straightened. "Yes, please," he said. "Will you teach us?"

"Stunts?" Blaine said, his voice finally working. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know how when the Saints perform at half time I have a heart attack because they keep picking my girlfriend up and throwing her in the air?" David said.

"Yeah…"

"Those are stunts."

Blaine blinked. "We're supposed to do that?" he said. "While singing a capella? Wes, you're insane."

"A level of insanity that will win us the national title!" Wes exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Lucy! Start your teaching!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Jo said. "I know I have my video camera somewhere…"

Lucy grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him down the steps back to the floor. "I'll just teach them the basics," she said.

"Half and full extensions?" he suggested.

"Possibly a full down, if they can handle it," she said.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, I doubt it," he said. "And we're not teaching them single libs, right?"

"Only if there's a Warbler death wish!" Lucy laughed.

"All right, you two are speaking in your own language, and as adorable as it is, you have got to cut it out," David said.

Lucy tugged Kurt into the middle of the gym floor and clapped her hands for their attention. "I'm going to teach you a basic build," she announced. "I want all of you to watch carefully. Because if you're not careful, you will drop someone. And they will die."

Jeff gulped audibly.

"First, you need two bases, preferably of equal height," Lucy said. "Wes and David, since you're the instigators, come up here."

They obeyed, and she turned them so that they were facing each other. "Knees apart," she instructed. "Cup your hands like this. That's where the flier's feet go."

"Who's the flier?" Wes asked.

"For demonstration purposes, me," Lucy said. "Kurt will be my backspot."

"What's a backspot?" David asked.

Lucy put one hand on David's shoulder and one hand on Wes's. "Kurt will make sure I don't fall and die," she said. "Kurt? You know what to do."

Kurt nodded and stepped behind her, putting his hands on her waist. Suddenly Blaine was struck with the sudden desire to be a flier, if that could mean he could have Kurt's hands on him like that.

"All right, boys, I'll count it out," Lucy said. "When I jump, you grab my feet and straighten. Don't go any higher than your collarbone, all right? We're just doing a half extension." She glared at the assembled Warblers. "Watch carefully." Lucy balanced her hands on the boys' shoulders. "One, two, down, up, down…" She crouched down, Kurt's hands firm on her waist. "…up."

She sprang up lightly, suspending on Wes and David's shoulders. They grabbed on clumsily to her sneakers and raised her up. Kurt moved his hands from Lucy's waist to her ankles.

"Oh my god, this is so scary," David said. "Don't fall, baby, okay?"

"Falling is not my problem, it's yours," she retorted from her vantage point. "Now, gentlemen, this is what you call a half extension."

She kept talking. Blaine heard nothing. All he could focus on was how the longer Kurt kept his arms in the air, the more skin showed between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants. It was distracting, to say the least.

"…and if you remember that, then you won't drop the flier and everything will be fine," Lucy finished. Blaine jolted back to attention.

"Lucy, can you stop jabbering?" Wes grunted. "We've been holding you up for like _hours. _Can't you get down?" "First of all, the girls on the squad can maintain a build for _hours,_" she retorted. "Second, that's the next part of my lesson. I'm going to teach you how to cradle."

"Oh, no, not that!" David said. "Lucy, baby, I'm going to drop you!"

"I know," she said serenely. "That's the point of cradling. Now, it's the same count pattern as going up into the build. But bases, you're going to pop me up into the air. I will pike- that means sticking my legs out straight in front of me- and you will catch me under my knees and back. Now, I'll have my arms out straight, and my backspot is going to catch me like…oh, just watch. Come on, boys."

Lucy counted it out, and suddenly she flew up in the air, falling back into David and Wes's arms. Kurt caught her securely under her arms. "Oh my god, I almost killed my girlfriend," David said. "Can we put you down now? Please?"

"Sure, sure," Lucy said, hopping down gracefully. "Now that, gentlemen, is a half extension with a cradle."

The Warblers applauded. Blaine winked at Kurt; Kurt ducked his head with a blush rising on his cheeks. "The question is," Lucy drawled, clasping her hands behind her back and pacing, "is if you guys will be able to do a build on your own."

"We're big boys, Lu, I'm sure we can handle it," Wes said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure, you can," she said. "Let's just try it. Kurt, have you flown before?"

"Yes, but only in practice and-"

"Perfect," Lucy said. "You'll be the flier. But you'll need a backspot…Blaine, come on."

Blaine started. "Huh what?" he said inelegantly.

She crooked her finger at him. "Come over here," she said. He followed her, slightly stunned. Lucy took Kurt by the hips and dragged him over to Wes and David. Kurt put his hands on their shoulders.

"Now, Blaine, you need to put your hands on his waist," Lucy instructed. "Hold on tightly. He's got to suspend himself on their shoulders, but you're the one that keeps him from falling."

He just stared. Lucy tugged him over to the build. Blaine closed his hands around Kurt's slender sides. "You're not going to drop me, are you?" Kurt whispered.

"I'll try not to," Blaine whispered back.

"I'll do the counts," Lucy said. "Wes and David, do exactly what you did for me. Kurt, you know what to do. Blaine…just…don't drop Kurt. Now…one, two, down, up, down, _up_."

Blaine hoisted Kurt into the air, but he didn't have a chance to straighten up. "No, no, put him down," Lucy sighed. "Blaine, you've got to support him. He's not a china doll, throw him if you have to."

"But-" Blaine started to protest.

"He's taller than the average flier, so you've got to help him keep his center of gravity," Lucy said. "You've got to support him enough so they can grab him. Give him a push if you have to." "How?" Blaine sputtered.

Lucy shrugged. "You come up with something. Just grab his ass and shove him up there," she said.

Kurt sighed. "I forgot how handsy cheerleading can get," he sighed.

Blaine was still lost at "just," "grab," and "his ass."

"Let's try this again," Lucy sighed. "Ready?"

She counted again. This time Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's waist, then grabbed onto his butt as per instructions and shoved him up. It was…well, he tried not to think about it. But it was kind of hard to think of other things at the moment.

He struggled to get Kurt upright. Lucy reached up and smacked Kurt on the ass. "Come on, Kurt, you know better than that, tighten up," she scolded. "Penny in the butt, remember?"

"It's been a while since I've done this," he protested, but he obeyed, and Wes and David hoisted him up.

"See?" Lucy said. "So much better."

Blaine kept his left hand on Kurt's ankle and his right hand still gingerly gripped his ass. "When do I get to come down?" Kurt asked.

"When I'm sure that these boys know what they're doing," Lucy said, pacing around the build and adjusting Wes's grip on Kurt's shoe. "Hold tight, okay? If you don't hold tight, he'll fall over. On your head. Is that what you want?"

"No," Wes grunted.

"Make sure you're both holding him at the same level," Lucy said. "If he's off balance, he's going to fall."

"This is _not _making me feel better," Kurt said.

Lucy sighed. "All right, all right," she said. "Gentleman, cradle him."

"What am I supposed to do?" Blaine said, his voice rising a little in panic.

"Put your hands on his ankles, help them toss him in the air, then put your arms out straight," Lucy instructed. "All right. One, two, down, up, down, up."

Suddenly Kurt flew up in the air. Still slightly panicked, Blaine stuck his arms out. Kurt fell back against him with a lot more force than he expected, his back smacking hard against his chest. Unconsciously Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

The Warblers clapped. Kurt wriggled out of their grasp and stumbled across the floor, hands on his knees. "Are you okay, baby?" Lucy asked, patting the back of his head.

"Fine," he wheezed, waving one hand dismissively. "Just catching my breath. Think my stomach is still up there somewhere."

"Well, you guys did all right," Lucy said. "The rest of you Warblers, you get to try now."

She marched over, pairing them up into groups of four. Blaine tentatively put his hand on Kurt's back as she started ordering the other Warblers through the stunt. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and straightened up. "I'm fine," he said. "It's just been a while since I did this. And trust me, flying is a lot scarier than it looks."

"It looks pretty scary," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smoothed his hair back. "You don't…you don't think this is stupid, do you?" he said hesitantly.

"What's stupid?" Blaine asked.

"You know," Kurt said. He gestured to his uniform. "This. The whole cheerleading thing."

Blaine smiled. "No, I don't," he said. "I, uh…I know a lot of people don't think cheerleading's a real sport, but my sister cheered all through high school, and she worked really hard at it, so…yeah, yeah, I don't think this is dumb."

_I really should stop babbling, _he thought dismally.

Kurt smiled back, tugging down the hem of his shirt. "Thanks," he said "I ended up as a cheerleader on accident, but I really did like it."

"Well, you should talk to Lucy about joining the Saints," Blaine offered. "They're a really good squad. They've won a lot of competitions, and their half-time performances are pretty legendary."

"I might do that," Kurt said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Blaine searched desperately for something else to say. _You look really good in that uniform _didn't seem like the best option, but he was just moments away from blurting it out when Lucy called for their attention again.

"Clearly you weren't actually listening to me," she said, glaring at the other Warblers struggling with their stunts. "Let's try this again." "No, please, mercy," David pleaded.

"I think not," Lucy said, dragging Wes and David back to their original positions. "We're going to do this again."

Kurt put his hands on their shoulders, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Blaine gripped his slender waist tightly. Lucy called out the counts, and Blaine helped hoist Kurt into the air.

"Better," Lucy praised. "See, boys? That's what you should be doing. Fast and smooth."

"It would help if Jeff didn't kick me in the face," Nick grumbled. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Let's try putting Kurt into a full extension," Lucy suggested. She crossed to the front of the build and closed her hands over Kurt's ankles. "I'll front spot. Now, I'm going to do a short count. Wes and David, when I say _up_, you're going to raise your hands above your heads. But at the same level, or he'll fall."

"Please don't let me fall," Kurt said.

"Blaine, you're going to keep your hands as tight as you can on Kurt's ankles," Lucy continued. "If he starts to fall, try to get him to fall backwards, towards you. It's better than letting him faceplant."

"I am not reassured by this," Kurt said warily.

"You'll be fine," Lucy said. "Okay, let's try this. One, two, down, up." Blaine gripped Kurt's ankles as David and Wes raised him up. He could feel him wobbling just a little bit. "Good!" Lucy praised.

"We are so going to win nationals," Wes said, eyes gleaming.

"Focus, Wesley," David said. "We are suspending a human being above our heads. Now is not the time for maniacal dreaming."

Blaine looked up as he held onto Kurt. _This is a fantastic angle…_he thought.

Turns out he should have taken David's advice to focus. Otherwise it might have been easier to notice that Kurt was struggling to keep his balance.

"Can I come down now?" Kurt pleaded.

"Sure, go ahead and cradle him," Lucy said.

"From a full extension?" Kurt shrieked.

"You'll be fine," Lucy reassured him. "All right, gentlemen, go ahead."

She started the count, but before they had a chance to bring him down, Kurt's knees buckled. Blaine wasn't entirely sure what happened, but one second Kurt was in the air, and the next he was lying flat on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, with Kurt sprawled on top of him.

"See? That's why you need to focus!" David said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wes protested.

Jo leaned over the edge of the sound booth. "Did you kill Kurt?" she called.

Lucy knelt beside him. "Blaine, are you still with us?" she said.

"Uh-huh," he panted. "Is Kurt okay?"

Lucy put her hand on Kurt's chest. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Come on, baby, open your eyes."

Blaine put one arm around Kurt's waist and felt his stomach move as he breathed. "Mmm?" Kurt said, shifting a little bit.

"Kurt, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Mmm…seven?"

"Close, but not quite," Lucy said. "Can you sit up?"

Kurt struggled to obey. "What am I sitting on?" he asked.

"That would be Blaine," Wes said.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Blaine said, sitting up and catching his breath. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt frowned. "I think so," he said.

Lucy touched the back of his head lightly. "You've got a little bump forming," she told him. "Lucky Blaine caught you, or you could have gotten hurt."

"He didn't really catch him, he was more like a crash mat," Jeff snickered.

David walked over and took Kurt by the arms, dragging him to his feet. Lucy stood up and kept her hand on his back. "Some Tylenol and some ice, he'll be fine," she said. "I think you guys have done enough today. We can work on this later."

"Oh, thank God," Nick said, bolting from the gym.

"Yeah, I'm not helping next time," Jo called. "You're on your own."

"Then we'll never get the sound system running," Wes called back. He offered a hand to Blaine and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine said.

"Why don't you take Kurt up to his room so he can get some rest?" Lucy suggested. "He's probably going to get a pretty bad headache in a little bit."

"Oh, fantastic," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist. "Let's go," he said.

"Probably a good plan," Kurt said.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Lucy said. She kissed him on the cheek. "And if you ever want to join the Saints, let me know. We can always use more boys on the squad."

Kurt brightened. Blaine tugged him gently towards the doors. "He'd love to," he said. "But you guys can talk about it later, right?"

"Sure," Lucy said, her eyes dancing.

Blaine walked Kurt out of the gym. He probably didn't need to keep his arm around his waist, but Kurt wasn't fighting it, so he might as well keep it up.

They were nearly out of the gym when he caught a bit of conversation that nearly made him trip over his own shoes.

"This is going so much better than we thought," Wes said.

"Yes, but did you really need to drop Kurt on his head?" Lucy said.

"Well, look at them," David said. "Look how happy we've made Blaine."

"And we haven't even busted out the 'Toxic' and 'Single Ladies' videos," Wes added.

"Or 'Push It'," David added happily.

"Oh, that one's going to be fun," Lucy said.

Blaine paused. _I am going to kill them, _he fumed. _I will _kill _them. All of them. Jo too, she's probably in on this._

Kurt sidled a little closer to Blaine. "I think my head hurts," he said, leaning his cheek on his shoulder.

"Uh…" Blaine stammered. "Uh, okay. Let's get you back to your room."

He tightened his arm around Kurt's waist and glanced back at his friends. They were all grinning like mad, but when they noticed him they suddenly launched into an in depth conversation.

_Or maybe I'll just thank them,_ he thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

THIS IS SHAMELESS FLUFF. THERE IS NO REAL REASON FOR THIS. IT IS SIMPLY FLUFF. CARRY ON.

I've been wanting to write something along the line of "Blaine finds out about Kurt's sexy videos," but I couldn't think of a fun way of approaching it. Then...inspiration!

I'm just glad my cheerleading experience came in handy. I was usually a backspot when we did builds...but I did fly sometimes. And oh mah gah, it can be terrifying, even in just a half extension.

And special thanks to all the lovely people on the Klaine shipper thread who let me babble like crazy! I hope you guys like this one!


End file.
